dcixfandomcom-20200214-history
Crow
Crow is the villain protagonist of the video game Nefarious. His ambition is to take over the world using the power of princesses to fuel his weapon, the Doom Howitzer. Appearance Crow is a short man wearing purple shock-absorbent armor, with a helmet that obscures his huge eyes in shadow. On his helmet are a pair of what are either lenses or lights. His right arm has a powerful mechanical hand, while his left is flesh (albeit protected by armor). Crow wears purple metal boots and has red body armor. His teeth are all cartoonishly sharp. Crow speaks in a gravelly tenor voice. Equipment & Abilities Equipment *Grenade launcher; can be used to grenade jump. *Power armor; protects from shock. **Geiger counter **Area-of-effect noise cancellation * Villainous Conquest Mixtape * Giant mecha Abilities *Grenade jump *Superior villainous intellect and scheming *Quick construction ability Personality Crow is a card-carrying, designated villain, and certainly acts as such; he is hot-tempered, over-the-top, and witty; however, he is also obligated, by the code of villains, to declare long monologues about his impending victory, as well as compose his own fanfare for when he finally triumphs over Macro City's hero Mack (a parody of Mega Man). Being a villain, of course, means that Crow loves striking fear and terror into the hearts of people. He makes sure to tick off all the boxes: huge explosions, dramatic exits, obscene amounts of collateral damage. Despite being very much overtly a villain, Crow does grow fond of people with whom he spends a lot of time; he kidnaps Princess Mayapple so many times that she and he had grown kind of close (through no fault of their own). Pre-Clash Biography Crow is the villainous protagonist of the game Nefarious. He is the villain of Macro City, and his hobbies include kidnapping Princess Mayapple, Fighting the hero Mack, and go-karting with them. His goal is to capture 5 princesses and use their magic to power his doomsday device, the Doom Howitzer, and take over the world. Notable Actions Nirn Crow is first seeing terrorizing an unnamed town in Tamriel, proclaiming that he will subjugate the entire world. He has a vague plan for slaying a dragon to assert his dominance over Tamriel, and heads to the Imperial City to conquer the capital. And conquer, he did; it was a pretty by-the-books act of terrorism. Crow destroyed the Gold-White Tower, the largest tower in the Imperial City, with a series of calculated grenade strikes, before moving on to the rest of the city, wreaking havoc. However, the Crusader is not far behind him, ready to smite him with divine justice. ...As soon as Chara and Betty open up those gates. Crow seemed to have the upper hand, but seeing as the Imperial City had plot armor, judging by the many people standing in his way, Crow decided it was in his best interest to leave the city be, at least for now. But not before burying it under fire and ash from another huge explosion from the Gold-White Tower. Crow absconds, and is now in the process of finding some real-estate for his secret villainous lair. After discovering that the Red Mountain is inhabited by the remnants of Dwemir technology, Crow devises a plan and explodes the robots, before repurposing their parts into a giant mecha, which he proceeds to unleash upon the Yin after seeing their inactivity in the face of his demands for them to vacate the volcano. StarCraft Crow is next seen on Mar Sara; in fact, he is making a grand escape from the planet in order to advance his own schemes of world conquest. When he reaches Earth, Crow meets Robin in Boston as she is battling Dr. Thrax. Robin disables Crow's suit, which allows Veronica to take him under her contract. Pandora Having been sealed under Veronica's contract, Crow was sent on a deadly mission to capture Trashcanhead by defeating him in combat. Trashcanhead's mastery of the dark art of the Force had bested Crow, and Trashcanhead mercilessly choked Crow to death, breaking Crow's arm and causing an internal hemorrhage in the process. Relationships Rainbow Raider Crow is somewhat weirded out by Rainbow Raider, but if the Raider is even a temporary ally to his goals of conquest, then that's fine in his book. He, however, looks down upon the Raider, preferring to let his charisma elevate his own status. Utsuho Reiuji Crow is Utsuho's mom???? Apparently???? Trivia *Crow was initially going to be the antagonist of Nefarious, but the developers decided to change his role because it would be more interesting to play as a villain. Category:Lawful Evil Category:Nefarious Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Male Category:Supervillains Category:Newcomers Category:Cyborgs Category:Terrorists Category:Humans Category:Grenadiers Category:EropsToad Category:Kidnappers Category:Conquerors Category:Dead